


Dragons Don't Exist

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is a cockslut, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blowjobs, But they're sentient, Dragon forms, Dragon!KAdar, Dragon!Malik, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Human forms, M/M, Malik is always angry, Multi, Sex with Dragons, Spitroasting, because Altair is afraid of Kadar's dick, but he loves it, handjobs, there's a bit of human Kadar and Altair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair never believed in dragons. The King sent him and his squad out to find one rumored to live in these woods. He doesn't expect to find any. And he certainly didn't expect to know one as, er, deeply..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Don't Exist

When he heard the word 'dragon', he often wondered if the feared beasts were actually something of myth. Something so large and powerful couldn't be real. The laws of nature wouldn't allow it to exist. He doubted any scaly beasts really lived, especially around these parts. 

It was his solid disbelief that got him into this mess. He and a few other men were sent into the forest where one dragon was said to be. Really, the rumors only just started and they were nothing more than drunken whispers. Altair wasn't stupid. This whole 'dragon' uproar was for nothing. They didn't exist.   
He ignored the worried voices of the other men as he lit their campfire and started unpacking some cookware so maybe they could eat before sleeping. 

“Yusuf, why don't you go catch us some rabbits or something? You were talking about how well you hunted earlier,” Altair suggested. He saw the fear in his friend's eyes but chose to ignore it. 

“Maybe Rauf should go instead. He's better at it.” Yusuf shifted his eyes. These cowards. Altair sighed. 

“Dragons only take princesses, remember? Stop acting like a chicken.” He grumbled at them, poking the fire with a stick. 

“I'm setting up our tents. Don't ask me. Just go, Yusuf,” Rauf huffed, shoving a stick into the ground. Yusuf whined a bit more before finally leaving with his bow. Altair sighed again. He looked to the newest member of their guard next to him. Kadar was his name. Young and bright and so very eager to please, Kadar was very interesting. Altair liked to make him blush. And his eyes were a very rare blue, so that made him something worthy of Altair's attention. If he said that he didn't want Kadar, he'd be lying to himself. But the boy was young and most definitely a virgin. It would take time. Finesse. 

“Kadar, how are you with cooking? I have to admit, I'm not the best at it.” Altair kept his voice low and smooth, almost seductive in tone. Big blue eyes widened at the very thought that his superior wasn't perfect at everything. 

“Better than me, I suppose,” was the shy, nervous answer. Altair gave him one of his famous smirks and Kadar blushed. 

“Nonsense. Why don't you try? Once Yusuf returns.” He made a show of moving close to Kadar and the boy squeaked. 

“If that's your command,” Kadar said quietly. Altair grinned and set his hand on Kadar's knee. 

“It is,” Altair hummed. Kadar blushed again and stammered out something incoherent before bolting. Altair laughed and poked the fire again. 

“You shouldn't play with him like that, Altair. You know how the others feel about that sort of thing. I won't say anything, but..” Rauf said gruffly, sitting down now that he was finished with his task. 

“See that you don't,” Altair said, not looking at him. “Especially not to Abbas. Abbas would make a larger deal out of it then the king would. Then he'd make sure that I got stoned to death. With sharpened stones. And various vegetables.” 

“Most likely,” Rauf laughed. Yusuf came back a bit later with a few rabbits and Kadar in tow. 

“You don't want to know what I caught that little rascal doing,” Yusuf chuckled and winked at Altair. The latter grinned. Kadar's face was red and he wouldn't look at any of them. 

“I can only imagine,” Altair said purposefully, staring at the boy. Yusuf shoved him a bit and laughed. 

“Keep it under control, you. You'll scare the poor boy before he even gets settled.” 

“Ah, he know I mean no harm. Kadar, would you start the rabbits?” 

 

Altair slept relatively well, considering he was squished between a sprawling Yusuf and little Kadar who tried his damnedest not to touch Altair at all as he lay beside him and still managed to wrap his long arms and legs around Altair as he slept. Not that Altair minded much. It was comfortable and warm. And he got to see what Kadar's pants looked like tented before the boy woke and fled, his face crimson. 

They ventured deeper into the forest after eating again and Altair pondered at what point they should 'give up' their search for the rumored beast and go back to the castle. Another night and day and they'd start back, he decided. He voiced this and no one argued, so it was set. 

The second night, Altair woke up when he heard a curious noise. He kept his eyes closed, but listened closely. There it was again. He opened his eyes. Kadar had his back turned and Altair smirked, moving closer to the smaller body and pressing up against him, feeling the boy freeze and stop breathing. Altair leaned his face close to Kadar's ear and slid his hand to the boy's hip.

“Don't make a sound,” Altair commanded quietly. Kadar nodded vigorously and Altair's hand slid further along the smooth skin until he reached the boy's hard cock, dragging a soft whimper from him. Altair stroked him slowly at first, nipping at Kadar's neck gently. He could feel the smaller breathing hard, his breath stuttering when Altair pressed his thumb to the slit of his cock. Kadar was leaking already, so Altair sped up his movements, clamping a hand over Kadar's mouth so he'd stay quiet.   
The boy shuddered full-bodily and came with a little buck of his hips and a whimper. The aftershocks sent little shivers through him and Altair smiled. How cute. Altair pulled away from Kadar and relaxed, closing his eyes. Kadar moved and curled up next to him and he fell back asleep. 

Kadar wouldn't make eye contact with him the next day and Altair went out of his way to make the boy blush, getting close and whispering dirty things in his ear or brushing against him. It was amusing to say the least.

The other two ignored it for the most part. They knew if Altair fixated on someone, he'd get what he wanted. Once he bedded Kadar, he most likely would lose interest in him. 

“Maybe we should split up for a while. Cover more ground. Yusuf, Rauf, you two can take that path up there,” he gestured. “And me and Kadar can go this way.” They agreed and Altair watched them go until he was sure they wouldn't hear. He turned to Kadar. “So now we're alone.” 

“I guess so,” Kadar said, blushing. Altair smiled and kicked his horse. 

“Come on. We'll meet the others at the creek later.” Kadar followed obediently and Altair led them deeper into the forest. He was going to get into that boy's breeches if it killed him. 

Suddenly Altair wasn't sure where he was. This part didn't look familiar at all. He slowed his horse to look around. They didn't have the map either. The other two did. Altair cursed. 

“Is something wrong?” Kadar was right behind him. Altair turned to tell him not to worry and something hit his head hard. The last thing he saw was Kadar's blue eyes. 

“Brother, you didn't have to hit him so hard. Are you sure you didn't damage his head?” 

“Quiet. I know what I'm doing.”

“Maaaal, don't bite.” a growl. 

“You're the one who let him touch you. I get jealous.” 

“I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to let him think he'd get to?” 

“You're supposed to be a scared virgin. You're not supposed to act like a whore when he touches you.” 

“It's not my fault. He's good at it.” 

“Oh I'll bet he is.” 

“Shut up, Mal.” 

Altair tried to keep quiet as he listened to these brothers. Kadar was faking it? And this 'Mal' sounded like an angry old ass. And there was something.. 

“I think our guest is awake.” That one was 'Mal'. Altair held his breath. “You can open your eyes. We know you're awake.” 

“You're probably scaring him,” Kadar scolded. “Altair, come join the party.” 

Altair slowly opened his eyes. He was inside a cave, but it seemed to be relatively well lit by something other than natural light. It was dark further into it, so he wondered if they had lanterns or something. There was Kadar. But something was weird about his skin and his blue eyes seemed to glow. Then there was 'Mal' who looked similar to Kadar, but older and more rugged. And eyes so dark they seemed to swallow him when he looked into them. 

“What's going on?” Altair asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head and sitting up. His head throbbed and he closed his eyes again. Mal sighed.   
“At least you picked a pretty one.” 

“If I remember right, you picked the last one, Malik.” Altair blinked. Malik. King? 

“You're not a king,” Altair blurted. Malik's dark eyes bore into him. 

“How would you know?” he hissed. Kadar put a hand on his brother's arm.

“Mal, don't.” 

“Shut up, Kadar. Humans are stupid. Beneath us. I don't know why you keep insisting-”

“Mal!” Kadar pushed him, pouting. “There are much better things we could be doing.” 

“You're right. We could be fucking the human. Or ripping him to shreds. I don't care which.” And that's when Malik started to grow. His skin darkened and long curved horns rose from his messy black hair. Altair was horrified as he watched. Malik's fingers curled and claws formed at the tips and he roared as a tail came lashing out of his skin. His back arched up and his face elongated grotesquely until his muzzle was formed all the way. Scales, Altair realized, were multiplying fast on Malik's skin as he grew, spikes forcing their way from his spine. 

A dragon. A real, live dragon was standing before him, panting with effort of his transformation. Malik turned his gaze to Altair then, his cold black eyes far darker than his scales. 

“You're always so much prettier like this,” Kadar sighed, running his fingers along Malik's side. The dragon purred and turned his head to nuzzle him. This was so bizarre, Altair was speechless. And then Kadar started to change. Altair didn't want to watch this one. After a while, he looked back at them and they stared at him. Kadar was smaller and lighter in color compared to Malik. He still had those beautiful blue eyes. But he was a dragon. Malik was a dragon. They could shift shapes.   
Kadar stepped closer first. He dropped his head down to push his nose into Altair's belly. The human flinched away, but Kadar was insistent, nosing Altair. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded of the dragon, his heart pounding. Kadar stared at him for a second and then delicately picked up the front of Altair's shirt with his teeth and then jerked his great head back to tear the cloth. “Hey!” Altair shoved at Kadar's nose, anxious. He tried to get to his feet but then Malik moved, knocking the breath out of him when the beast knocked him over with a giant paw. 

'Stay.' Malik's growling voice boomed at him. But it sounded more like it was inside his head. Altair nodded nervously. Kadar lowered his muzzle to Altair's pants and ripped them off too, leaving Altair almost completely naked. Just his bracers and belt left. 

Kadar looked at him and then he-he started _licking_. Altair yelped at the sudden feeling of the warm, wet tongue, the shock freezing him in place. Kadar licked broad stripes up Altair's body. Tiny shocks ran through his skin and Altair' cock started to stiffen. Kadar noticed this and turned his full attention to the dick, wrapping the tip of his tongue around it. Altair arched and panted, the hot, almost sucking pressure of Kadar's tongue almost too much for him. 

At some point, Malik had moved up behind Altair's head and pressed his giant muzzle to Altair's face, something like a kiss. And then Kadar did something mind-blowing with that long tongue and Altair moaned, cut off by a sudden larger tongue stuffed into his mouth. It was huge and wet and writhing and he choked, his eyes watering. It was like a dick, but bigger and he had no room to do anything about it. Kadar pressed the tip of his tongue to the tip of Altair's dick and the human bucked, breathing hard through his nose as he released. 

'Done already? I've heard so much about your sexual prowess. I'm disappointed.' Altair whimpered when Kadar kept on licking at his overstimulated cock and tried to focus on breathing with his mouth stuffed full of dragon tongue. Malik finally relented, pulling away. Altair breathed out in relief, wiping his eyes and then his mouth. Kadar pressed his tongue to Altair's balls and Altair arched up, gasping. 

“Shit, Kadar please. I can't.. anymore...” Altair pleaded, panting. Kadar looked at him and then probed his entrance with his tongue and Altair squirmed away, his face burning. “Don't touch there...”

Malik put him on his back again and held him there. Altair struggled for a bit, but gave up. The dragon was stronger than he was. Kadar huffed at him and lowered his head again to lick at Altair's entrance. Altair whined and squirmed, the feeling so foreign it almost felt good. Kadar pushed inside and Altair's back snapped straight as he gasped. Oh. Oh fuck. 

Malik stopped holding him and settled on licking Altair's chest. Altair squirmed, his nipples turned sensitive. His dick started to come to attention again and Kadar curled his tongue inside him. Altair arched up and whimpered, everything too much. Something.. Kadar touched something in him and Altair saw stars it felt so good.   
“There,” Altair gasped out, pushing back on Kadar's tongue. Kadar started rubbing the spot and Altair moaned, shuddering. Oh gods save him he loved it. Fuck. Malik had moved at some point and was sitting on his hind legs. Altair didn't think much of it. Kadar pushed his tongue deeper and Altair felt like he might get ripped in half if he moved wrong. And then it was gone. Altair blinked and looked to Kadar. 

The dragon was doing something.. Oh. OH. no. no no no no no. Noo. Altair tried to get up, but Malik shoved him back down. He whimpered. Kadar's gigantic cock was suddenly out, a long protrusion from an opening of scales at his pelvis. Kadar licked Altair's dick when it started going soft and picked up one of Altair's legs to lift it. Altair was terrified. He'd never been the one receiving. 

The tip of that monstrous cock touched Altair's entrance and Altair shuddered, trying to squirm away uselessly. Kadar pushed the tip in and Altair dropped his head back. The stretch of it was incredible. His head was spinning. Kadar made a sort of rumbling sound in the back of his throat and pushed in deeper. Altair arched up, panting. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of it. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. The burn increased every time Kadar moved, but then he rubbed against Altair's spot and he didn't feel anything but the waves of pleasure flowing over him. 

Kadar closed his eyes as he rocked into Altair deeper, digging his claws into the ground. Malik was suddenly blocking Altair's view of the cave ceiling. The elder brother was magnificent to see in this position. Pleasure was clouding his mind and he couldn't figure out what Malik was doing. Oh. Malik's cock was a good deal thicker than Kadar's. It had this very interesting vein that popped out on the bottom. 

'Open your mouth.' Malik commanded, his dark eyes staring down at him. Altair was confused and Kadar bucked a bit harder than he was before and Altair moaned before Malik's dick was stuffed into his mouth. It was bigger than his tongue and Altair choked, gagging before it even got to the back of his mouth. He tried to relax his throat, but fuck it was so big. Kadar was thrusting into him faster now and Altair was shoved forward on Malik's cock. He gagged and squirmed, whimpering.   
Fuck. It was so good. Kadar thrusted in and then Malik did and Altair just fucking took it because it hurt and it was too much, but he loved it. Oh god Kadar was moving just right and Altair felt like he might come again. His extremities started to prickle and he moved into Kadar's movements and oh god right there please just hit it again he was so close..

Malik bucked into his mouth and he gagged when it hit his throat. He tried to relax, to let him in, but it was hard. And oh fuck Kadar had curled his claws around Altair's dick and pinched the base. Altair bucked when he was denied release and whined around Malik. The elder dragon growled and bucked in again. Kadar impossibly went deeper and Altair didn't think he could take any more, fuck he was so full oh gods save him he was going to die if he couldn't come soon. 

His vision was starting to spot and he tried to pull in more air, but Malik was just so fucking big, and oh fuck Kadar moving just like that wasn't helping ah gods it's perfect. Altair's eyes were tearing up and he wanted to beg them to let him come, please please let him come, he'd do anything. 

Something started to stretch him wider at his entrance and Altair whimpered, it felt so good. Then Kadar was pulling out and thrusting back in and Altair blacked out for a few minutes. 

Kadar came next. A shudder ran up the dragon's spine and he released into Altair, coating his insides. Malik went next, shooting his entire load down Altair's throat. Altair swallowed best he could, but he gagged and coughed, his stomach threatening to empty itself when Malik pulled out. 

Altair felt exhausted. He laid there limply after Kadar removed himself. He could feel come leaking out of his ass and his mouth, but he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes and smiled weakly, post-orgasmic haze making him feel like he was floating. He dozed off, content. 

When he woke, he felt warm. He opened his eyes. Kadar was beside him in his human form. Malik was gone, but Altair didn't mind. Kadar hummed. 

“Sleep well?” he asked. Altair nodded slowly. 

“Very.” 

“Good. Because we're almost ready for round two.” Kadar smiled. Altair stared at him. Round.. two? Fuck. He needed to escape as soon as he could. But his legs felt like jelly. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
